The Fortune Cookie
by rAiNyDaYs673
Summary: just as the title says. The gang goes to an inn and weird things start to happen after they eat fortune cookies. Plz R


Ok well yeah I have an authors note at the bottom that you can read that's wayyy more important than this one. But anwyas hope you enjoy the story and please R&R. Thanks!!

* * *

It was a nice peaceful day in the feudal Era. The sky was a color of vibrant bright colors such as yellow, red and orange all meshed together. If you looked hard enough you could see a couple birds flying across the setting sun. 

Just as always, Inuyasha and the gang are walking around look for shards of the sacred jewel. Inuyasha was at the front of everyone leading the way with his signature scowl on his face. While sango and Miroku were walking alongside each other behind Inuyasha, with Kiara perched on Sango's shoulder. Even though Miroku was a couple of feet away from Sango because of an earlier episode that ended with a dark red hand mark on his cheek. Kagome and Shippo were bringing up the rear. Kagome was walking alongside her bike while Shippo was in the basket in the front of the bike. It was just a normal day of looking for jewel shards, but of course everyone gets tired eventually…

"Inuyasha can we please stop?!" Complained Kagome from her position in the back.

"No." Inuyasha spared a glance back at her but kept walking forward.

"We've been walking all day and I haven't sensed one jewel shard, and my feet are killing me!" While Kagome was boring holes in the back of Inuyasha's head, you could hear him growling and then he turned around a stormed to a surprised Kagome.

"Look! You just got back from your time yesterday! Also, we got a late start this morning 'cause you wouldn't get up on time! So we're walking!" Yelled Inuyasha, and proud with his statement started walking ahead again.

"Fine we'll walk." Kagome said shrugging her shoulders. Which made Inuyasha turn around. He nodded cautiously, surprised Kagome actually agreed with him. "That is until we reach the next village." Said Kagome with an evil glint in her eyes. Then Inuyasha glared long and hard at Kagome.

"No way!"

"Yes way! Its almost dark and we shouldn't have to camp out if we're near a village!"

"Keh. Whatever…fine I guess we'll go. For one night only!" After that said, Kagome started squealing and running towards the village. Inuyasha growled but followed mumbling, "If she's sooo tired how the hell is she running?"

"I wonder if they forgot we're here." Miroku said to a stunned Sango.

"Well I guess once they start there's no way to stop them." Sango sighed. "Well lets catch up so that you can perform one of your famous 'exorcisms'." Said Sango sarcastically and started running.

"My dear Sango why do you treat me so?" Miroku said sadly as he followed Sango.

"I'll never understand humans, especially adult ones." Said Shippo shrugging his shoulders and following after everyone with Kiara.

They walked through the village and were surprised to see people still out and busily working. They walked to the largest house….Miroku claiming to see an ominous cloud above it. Once they were inside they noticed that the mansion seemed a little off. Instead of seeing furniture and candles…the normal set up. It seemed like a gypsy of some sort lived there. There were candles hanging from the ceiling that were an odd blue, purple, and pink. There were many tapestries hanging along the walls that depicted what looked like different spirits. A man led them to the back of it.

"The women will all stay in this room right here." Said the man as he pointed to a tapestry that looked like a water goddess. When he pulled it back, inside there was two beds that were a mix of blue and green but was on the ground. Just like the hallway there were a couple of weird colored candles that were along the wall. Also tapestries of different sorts of goddesses.

"The men over here." Said the man point to the tapestry across from the women that had a fire symbol on it. Insides there was mainly regular candles with different colored symbols on the wall. Both parties went into their respective rooms. "I will come get you when dinner is ready."

* * *

"Inuyasha. Do you find this place….weird?" Asked Miroku looking around the room. 

"Yeah I did. I didn't like the way that guy was looking at us either. It looked like he knew something we didn't."

"Really? We better keep an eye out for anything out of the ordinary."

"Yeah."

* * *

"This room is so pretty!!" Yelled Kagome. 

"I think the fumes are doing something to her head." Said Sango to Kiara who just "mewed".

"On second thought it does smell kind of weird in here." Said Sango taking a sniff. "What do you think Kiara?" Kiara just tilted her head and "mewed". Sango looked back at Kagome and saw that she was sleeping on the cot, and sweatdropped.

"Well lets get some sleep before dinner." Said Sango snuggling on her cot.

About an hour and a half later the same man from before came and got both parties of people with Kagome and Sango yawning.

When they entered the dining room they weren't surprised that it had the same mood as everything else, but the food sure looked delicious! It looked like a feast! There were about 6 loaves of bread, a pig with an apple in its mouth (I love that ), some oden was even there as well. Everyone sat down and dug in! By the time dinner was over…there was absolutely nothing left. Then someone walked in and everyone turned to look at the new comer.

It was a woman….they think. The woman was clothed in robes that covered all over her body besides the lower portion of her face. Her robes were purple…surprise. They also had jewels all over it in certain places. She was holding a tray with 5 cookies on it.

"Here ye go children. Be warned about the cookie ye shall choose." With that the woman left.

"What the hell was that about?!" Yelled Inuyasha.

"I don't know…..but I know that I want this cookie!" said Shippo grabbing one of the cookies off the platter.

"I don't think so! That one's mine." Said Inuyasha bopping Shippo on the head and taking his cookie.

"Inuyasha…" Kagome said in a sweet voice.

"Kagome please don't!"

"Sit boy!" Then Inuyasha fell face first into the table and sent it crashing down. Which caused the cookies to fly everywhere.

"Five second rule!" yelled Kagome and picked up a cookie off the floor and dusted it off. Then everyone else looked around frantically and each picked up a cookie besides Inuyasha who held onto his cookie smiling triumphantly.

"Hey I recognize these cookies." said Kagome eyeing her cookie. Then realization dawned on her. "This is a fortune cookie!" she sqealed.

"A fortune-what?" Said Inuyasha about to put the cookie into his mouth.

"Stop Inuyasha!" Inuyasha froze. "Put the cookie down." Inuyasha put the cookie into the flat of his palm.

"Why can't I eat it?" Asked Inuyasha growling.

"Because in the middle of every fortune cookie there is a fortune. You have to break it open and look at the fortune and if you eat it then you can't read it." Said Kagome.

"I don't wanna break the cookie!" complained Shippo.

"If you read the fortune it could be something of good fortune though." Said Kagome.

"Okay." They all said at once and broke the cookies in half.

"Now you have to read it." Said Kagome reading hers, it said: _'Your opinions on things will change once you go through them for yourself.' _(a/n: bear with me with the fortunes….I'm not a fortune cookie writer!)

"What's that suppose to mean?" mumbled Kagome.

"This is dumb." Said Inuyasha throwing his fortune.

"Did you even read it?" Asked Kagome.

"No."

"Why not."

" 'cause its dumb."

"it would hurt to read it."

"Feh fine. It says: _'You are the best Hanyou ever and will defeat Naraku.'_ " Said Inuyasha smiling.

"Give me that!" Yelled Kagome.

"Inuyasha's really says: _'Your bad ways shall change and you will start to love life and those around you.'_" Said Kagome.

"You should start doing that." Said Miroku which was awarded with a round of nods.

"Feh. What about you monk? What does yours say." Said Inuyasha enjoying the monks quick change of expression.

"Hehe….well…..umm…."

"You better tell the truth monk." Said Sango threateningly.

"ok ok. It says: _'People feel offence to your actions and anytime someone feels so you should feel the wrath upon yourself._'"

"You should listen to that one." Commented Sango.

"Well my dear Sango what does yours say?"

"Uhm….it says: _'Don't judge people by their acts, think of their intentions and understand that not even all your intentions are pure.'_"

"Oh I'm the one to be heading warnings." Said Miroku smirking.

"What about you Kagome?" Said Shippo.

"Mine says: _'Your opinions on things will change once you go through them for yourself.' _"

"Heh especially with the rosary." Said Inuyasha.

"Sit."

THUMP

"What about you Shippo?"

"Ok! Mine says: _' Your inner and outer strength shall show very powerful in do time.'_ Is that a good thing?" Everyone just smiled.

"Well see this is stupid I don't get why we did it in the first place." Said Inuyasha throwing the fortune and leaving to go into his room.

"Gosh Inuyasha is a party pooper." Said Shippo munching on his cookie.

"Yeah. These are weird fortunes though, don't you think?" asked Kagome rereading hers.

"Yes it is very strange. Don't worry about it though Kagome-chan." Said Sango.

"Yeah I guess so….."

* * *

"Humph. Serves you right children. Have fun with your fortunes." Said the old lady peeking through the door smiling. 

"What was that grandma?" Said Inuyasha coming up behind the lady picking her up by her collar.

"Nothing. Now go away dog boy." Said the lady frowning at him.

"You better tell me now hag!" Said Inuyasha bringing a fist up to her. The lady just smirked.

"Inuyasha!" said hanyou gulped.

"Kagome its not what it looks like!" Said Inuyasha dropping the lady and putting his hands out in front of him in a defense position.

"Sit boy." Once Inuyasha went face-first into the ground, the old lady just started laughing insanely and disappeared.

Everyone just blinked.

"She vanished." Said Sango.

"Obviously! She knows something we don't and I was trying to get it out of her!" Yelled Inuyasha standing up.

"You didn't have to strangle her!" yelled Kagome.

"Well I came here and she was fucking snickering and saying something like 'serves you right children. Have fun with your fortunes.' So that sounds like she knew something!" yelled Inuyasha.

"Well she could've just been talking to herself!"

"Are you stupid?! She was obviously talking about us!" Yelled Inuyasha getting in Kagome's face.

"Don't call me stupid! You're just paranoid because you never like to take help from humans when they offer hospitality!"

"She was no regular human! She was a witch!"

"Like I said you're being paranoid!"

"Well maybe its 'cause **_HUMANS _**have scorned me my whole life!"

"Inuyasha…."

"You know what? Forget it…I'm going to sleep." After that Inuyasha brushed past Kagome and the others and when into his room. Kagome just stood there and let a few stray tears fall. Sango and Miroku nodded to each other and went to go comfort their friends.

* * *

Miroku walked into the room to see Inuyasha sitting on the floor with his arms crossed, looking out the window, with a scowl on his face. Miroku walked over to him and sat down next to him. Inuyasha didn't even acknowledge him, and continued to look out the window. 

"Inuyasha you know Kagome-sama didn't mean that by what she said. She was just trying to-"

"To what huh?! She was the one being rude and I just told her what she was to blind to see!" Said Inuyasha still not looking at Miroku but glaring real hard at a bird outside the window.

"But the thing is that you misunderstood her! She is very upset now because she thinks that she upset you!"

"Feh. Whatever. Just everyone leave me alone." With that Inuyasha jumped out the window and jumped onto the branch that bird was on. The bird flew away. _'See. Everything despises half breeds. I'm no exception.'_ Thought Inuyasha staring at his claws. _'Maybe I should apologize.'_ Then Inuyasha closed his hand into a fist.

'_No. I refuse to apologize! It was her fault!'_ Inuyasha just sighed and watched the moon as it shined down upon him.

* * *

Sango was still waiting for Kagome to calm down so that she could talk to her. 

"Kagome-chan. Inuyasha isn't mad at you. He just misunderstood you. Its not a big deal."

"He probably hates me now…" Kagome mumbled staring at the ground.

"Don't say that! Now you're going to calm down, then go to bed and forget about all this!" Said Sango standing up, putting her hands on her hips. Kagome nodded, scared and ran to her room.

Sango sighed. _'Sometimes Inuyasha and Kagome can act like real children.' _She took one last look around and went into the room.

While in the shadows an old lady smirked. "The lass Kagome shall be first…but first to get that monk and demon slayer away."

* * *

In the morning the gang was reluctant to get up, but had to because they were summoned into the main room. When they got in there they saw a frantic young boy sitting on the floor. 

"How can we help you?" Asked Miroku.

"I was summoned here from my village in search of a monk, demon slayer, and fox to help my village." Said the young boy glancing scared from Inuyasha's piercing gaze.

"Well I suppose we can help you. What seems to be the problem?" Asked Miroku, smiling kindly.

"Well there was a demon there attacking and we need your help for a demon slayer and fox to weaken it and a monk to purify it."

"Ha! Like Shippo could help." Snorted Inuyasha.

"Sit boy." Kagome hissed. Inuyasha went face first into the floor and started twitching.

"Ok I guess we have no choice but to help." Said Sango.

"I agree." Said Miroku.

"Well what are we suppose to do?" Said Inuyasha from his place on the floor.

"Just wait here. Bye!" Said Miroku rushing out the door, followed by Sango and Shippo.

"Are you sure its ok to leave them there by their selves?"

"they'll be fine. Besides, they need some 'alone time' together."

"HENTAI!!!" Said Sango hitting Miroku in the head with her boomerang.

"Idiot." Muttered Shippo.

* * *

Kagome and Inuyasha just stared as their two friends just left out the door. Then Kagome looked towards Inuyasha, who saw her looking and just 'fehed' and turned away. 

"Look Inuyasha, we can't just keep on ignoring each other." Said Kagome sighing.

"Yeah we can." Said Inuyasha getting up and about to walk to his room, until he hit the floor with a crash after hearing a small voice say "sit." As soon as the spell wore off he jumped up and got right into Kagome's face.

"That's another reason why I'm always pissed at you! You use that sit command as if it doesn't hurt me at all! I might not be a fucking whole human, but I'm not a full demon either and I can't take it when you say that damn word so many times!" Inuyasha didn't realize the remorse coming from Kagome in his rant, or the tears starting to fall. He also didn't see the aura of the old woman as she chanted some words from her place in the shadows. So he continued.

" Kikyo would never do that to me!" Out of everything Inuyasha said, that sentence stung Kagome the worst, "So for once just leave me alone and stop saying SIT!"

Then the weirdest thing happened at that moment…..Kagome slammed face first into the ground. Inuyasha just stood there too shocked to say anything until he saw Kagome sit up, and that's when he saw the tears and the fact that her nose was bleeding a little.

"I'm sorry I'm such a burden to you Inuyasha, maybe I deserved being pulled into the ground like that. I didn't know half-demons could use spells but if you actually did that cause you hate me so much, then I'll leave and you can be with Kikyo like you always wanted." With that Kagome ran out of the room with her face in her hands.

Inuyasha lifted an arm as if he was hoping to pull her back to him and hopelessly said, "I didn't do anything Kagome, I didn't mean to…."

Then he put both his arm and his head down and just sat down staring out the window once again at the moon. He started thinking about what Kagome had said to him..and what he had said to her, and regretted the part about Kikyo. He meant what he said about the necklace but he knew mentioning Kikyo would hurt the poor girl, and since he was hurt it was just basic instinct.

Inuyasha gasped as a splitting pain coursed through his head cause him to fall forwards with a yell.

* * *

Kagome just sat in the other room crying into her hands. _'I'm being a baby about this. Inuyasha will always love Kikyo and I agreed to myself that, that is how it will always be. I just don't understand what happened, why did I get pushed into the ground when he said sit? What kind of trickery is it? Was it Inuyasha? Does he hat-' _

Her thoughts were cut short as she heard Inuyasha yell in the other room. She whispered his name before running towards the room he and Miroku shared. The sight that greeted her wasn't pretty. Inuyasha was curled into a fetal position holding his head and occasionally yelling. She ran over to him and tried talking to him.

"Inuyasha? Inuyasha! INUYASHA!!" Kagome yelled and even then Inuyasha wouldn't budge. Kagome looked around the room helplessly hoping to see something until she felt something latch onto her waist. She looked down to hear Inuyasha whimpering and sweat beading his forehead.

'_This isn't like Inuyasha at all…I've got to comfort him until he wakes up though.'_ So Kagome started rubbing soothing circles on Inuyasha's back and whispering sweet words into his ear. Then Inuyasha loosened up and let go of Kagome completely, and Kagome gave him and pillow to rest his head on. Kagome was exhausted and laid on the floor as well to go to sleep. All of their early argument forgotten.

* * *

Kagome woke up when the early rays of the sun graced her face. She was about to get up and stretch, but If she were to rise she would hit the head of a certain half-demon who was staring at her sort of curiously. 

"Uhhh…..good morning?" Said Kagome. Then she freaked out a little when Inuyasha started smiling at her…very weirdly.

"Mornin' sunshine!" Said Inuyasha very happily. Kagome just looked around.

"Are you sure you're Inuyasha?" Said Kagome. Then got seriously freaked out when Inuyasha started actually laughing!

"You're funny. Say Kagome I'm hungry can you make some ramen? Please." Said Inuyasha still smiling. Kagome tilted her head and looked like Inuyasha was a six-headed monster. (sorry just got done with Scylla in Greek Mythology hehe) She slowly did get up though to go make some ramen for Inuyasha. As soon as she walked through the door she stopped and looked behind her to see Inuyasha staring right at her less than a breath away.

"Hi?" Squeaked Kagome.

"Hiiiii!" Said Inuyasha waving his arm furiously. Kagome just turned around and walked acting as though nothing happened. She got to the little make-shift fireplace and pulled a pot out her over-sized yellow backpack and grabbed a bottle of water to boil in the pot.

All the while she thought of how weird Inuyasha was acting. _'After our fight he just starts screaming in pain and now…'_ She looked and saw Inuyasha smiling at her. _'He's just acting very weird. I wonder what's gotten into that boy.' _Then when the ramen finished Kagome poured it into a bowl from her backpack and handed it to Inuyasha, while she got up to go into her room. Until she felt a clawed hand grab onto her wrist.

"Where are you going? Why don't you sit-" Then Kagome crashed into the floor groaning. "Ahh Kagome I'm soo sorry! Here lemme help you up." Inuyasha pulled her out of the floor and kissed her cheek where a bruise was starting to form. Kagome was blushing when he pulled back.

"I wonder why that keeps happening." Said Kagome starting to sit down, still blushing.

"I dunno." Said Inuyasha laying his head into Kagome's lap, nuzzling her stomach. Kagome started petting his head while thinking.

' _Ok so the facts are that Inuyasha is suddenly nice to me and I am not affected by the "sit" command. All of this started happening when Sango and Miroku left, and…'_ Kagome gasped and stopped petting his head which cause Inuyasha to whine. Kagome then remembered something that had happened earlier that day.

_Flashback_

"_What was that grandma?" Said Inuyasha coming up behind the lady picking her up by her collar._

"_Nothing. Now go away dog boy." Said the lady frowning at him._

"_You better tell me now hag!" Said Inuyasha bringing a fist up to her. The lady just smirked._

"_Inuyasha!" said hanyou gulped._

"_Kagome its not what it looks like!" Said Inuyasha dropping the lady and putting his hands out in front of him in a defense position. _

"_Sit boy." Once Inuyasha went face-first into the ground, the old lady just started laughing insanely and disappeared. _

_Everyone just blinked._

"_She vanished." Said Sango._

"_Obviously! She knows something we don't and I was trying to get it out of her!" Yelled Inuyasha standing up._

"_You didn't have to strangle her!" yelled Kagome._

"_Well I came here and she was fucking snickering and saying something like 'serves you right children. Have fun with your fortunes.' So that sounds like she knew something!" yelled Inuyasha._

_End Flashback_

'_That old lady. She knew something…she must be the cause of this!' _Kagome then got up with a start and knocked Inuyasha out of her lap which caused him to growl.

"Come on Inuyasha!" Said Kagome as she ran to the front of the inn. Inuyasha just shrugged and followed. When Kagome reached the front of the inn, the only person standing there was a middle-aged woman smiling.

"Excuse me miss? Have you see an elderly woman arou- Inuyasha! Stop sniffing her!" yelled Kagome when Inuyasha got on all fours and sniffed the lady's legs.

"Lady? How come you are using a concealing spell? It makes you smell bad." Said Inuaysha getting up and covering his nose. The lady sweat-dropped in a very nervous manner. Kagome looked back and forth between the lady and Inuyasha.

"So you're that old lady then?! What did you do to me and my friend?!" Yelled Kagome pointing an accusing finger at the lady who started chuckling and then started all out laughing.

"Ye poor fools. I was only helping ye and him. Ye are only so absorbed in yourselves to notice your feelings for each other." Said the old lady. This caused Kagome to blush. Inuyasha just looked back and forth between them.

"So what? I know I like Kagome, I don't need you to tell me that." Said Inuyasha going to stand by Kagome who was blushing even further now.

"Is that so? Then why do ye follow the dead woman so much? I can tell everything about ye the second ye walked in, people are so easy to read. There's only one way to make yourselves change back and ye should already know the answer. I choose to not fight ye in this state so I shall now take my leave and meet up with ye another time. Fair well!" Said the lady waving behind her back as she walked away and then vanished.

Inuyasha then turned to Kagome and embraced her. He nuzzled her hair and just stood like that for a couple of minutes.

"I thought that dumb witch was gonna kill you back there Kagome. I was worried"

'_Great…now he's sounding like Kouga. What has gotten into him, and how can I stop it? I just want the old Inuyasha back, and I don't even care if he's rude. I just want him back.'_ Then Kagome tried to think back about what the old woman said…

'_There's only one way to make yourselves change back and ye should already know the answer.' _

'_What could be the answer???'_ Thought Kagome, which was getting harder for her to think because she was all flustered from Inuyasha holding her. So she decided to run into the back room and slide the door till it shut and just slid down against it. Of course Inuyasha came to the door and started yelling at Kagome to open it. While she was stuck she tried to think of a solution, even with Inuyasha's constant banging.

'_Ok the lady said that the answer was right under our noses. So let's try to back track what happened today. These things started happening after Sango and Miroku left which was after dinner. Before dinn- no wait DURING dinner we got the fortune cookies. That can't mean anything can it? What am I talking about, it's the feudal era, anything can happen.'_ Thought Kagome.

"Come on Kagome open up!! Don't let what that lady said get to you!" Yelled Inuyasha at the door.

'_Ok so the fortune cookies. Mine said…uhhh…come on girl think! Something about opinions…change. Oh wait my opinions on things will change once I go through them. Inuyasha then laughed about…THE ROSARY! So that explains why I keep getting planted into the ground.'_

"Look Kagome. I don't get what that old lady was saying but you gotta come out. I'm sorry that it hurt you but come on!!"

'_Ok now Inuyasha's behavior. It probably has to do with his fortune. His was something about defeating Nara- never mind wrong one. Something about loving things around him. So that explains why he's been acting so weird also! So how do I fix this then...it doesn't help at all.'_

"I mean yeah I might have loved Kikyo in the past but now I have a devotion to her but that doesn't mean that I don't have feelings for you Kagome I mean seriously. You're my best friend so open this damn door….please?" Yelled Inuyasha still TRYING to get in.

'_Wait a second...The old lady mentioned something about helping us...something being right under our noses...that's it! Inuyasha just said it! About our feelings for one another!' _Kagome then pulled open the door to see a shocked Inuyasha just standing there.

"Did you mean it Inuyasha?"

"Mean what?"

"That you have feelings for me?"

"Well….yeah…"

"What kind of feelings?

"Ok what are you getting at??"

"Just answer the question please!"

"Ok I love you, big deal."

"No it is a big deal, are you just saying that cause of the dumb fortune magic stuff or do you REALLY mean it?"

"Ok what's with all the dumb questions? I said I loved you and I meant it! You are always just too into yourself to realize that people DO have feelings for you but they can't tell you because you are such a PURE miko that they can't touch you because of their tainted blood from being a hanyou! Or the fact that you can be so aggravating that they just wanna scream but they just wanna hug you, and that you were the one that helped them open their heart again with the warmth that only you can do to a person! Yes, I love you; I would go to the top of Mt. Hakurei and yell it. Does that answer your dumb question?" Said Inuyasha out of breath cause he said all of it in one breath, and then looked at Kagome who had tears forming in her eyes. Inuyasha went to hug her but stopped and turned around and walked out the door, knowing why she was crying. Once outside Inuyasha jumped in a tree to look up to see the stars starting to disappear because of the morning rays coming up.

'_Of course I should've seen that coming. She doesn't want a half breed like me. Keh I didn't think she would, I mean her face just showed it all. Oh well I guess it won't be as hard when I have to send her back down through the well. Wait a second what's wrong with me?! Since when do I think this deeply about this? Oh well I just don't care anymore, she can have Kouga or Hobo….homo….ho-ah whatever I don't care.'_

_

* * *

_

Kagome was just standing there staring at the spot where Inuyasha just ran away from her. How could her just say something like that and then run away? That was the answer to making all this goes away and he just ran….'_well I got to go find him.'_ With that Kagome ran out the door into the forest and started yelling for Inuyasha.

Inuyasha's ears perked up and he thought he heard Kagome yelling for him. "Nope. She's probably there with Kouga right now, sittin-" Then Inuyasha heard and crash and ran to the source to find Kagome face down in the dirt.

"Kagome I-" Just then Kagome jumped up and hugged Inuyasha.

"Inuyasha you baka(idiot)! How could you just say that and then run away?!"

"well I uhh-

"I mean I was just gonna tell you a way to break this dumb curse but you just had to run and made me feel like a total baka just standing there. Well say something!"

"Well ok….how do we break it?"

"Well I dunno I mean I thought it was about confessing our feelings and-"

"You never confessed Kagome."

"Well uhh….oops. Ok well uhm.."

"Uhm what?"

"aww come on the mood is ruined cause you're making me say it and it sounds all akward an-" Kagome was cut short when Inuyasha forced his mouth over hers in a gentle yet passionate kiss. Kagome's eyes widened before closing to enjoy the feel of Inuyasha's lips moving against hers. Then Inuyasha pulled away smiling like a mad man.

"I love you Inuyasha." Said Kagome smiling. Then a hardly noticeable pink light faded over them and as quickly as they saw it, it was gone.

"What was that?" Asked Kagome.

"I dunno let's go back to the inn, I think I see Sango and Miroku." Said Inuyasha starting to walk away.

"Hey Inuyasha?"

"Yeah?" He asked turning around.

"You are well you again….right?"

"Keh. Dumb wench. Of course I'm me…the almighty hanyou Inuyasha!" He said putting his hands on his hips.

"Ok whatever Inuyasha." Said Kagome running past him laughing only to have him tackle her from behind.

"I mean I do KNOW what happened when I wasn't well me." Said Inuyasha from his place above Kagome and only millimeters away from her face.

"Of course you do my almighty hanyou." Said Kagome giving him a quick peck and then wiggling out from under him to go to the others.

"Keh. Women." Then Inuyasha jogged over to the others at least happy now that he can finally have the woman he loves. Once he reached them they were talking about what happened to Miroku and Sango while they were away.

"I think we should have fortune cookies more often." Said Inuyasha.

"You sure seem happy Inuyasha." Said Miroku.

"Got a problem with that monk?" Said Inuyasha threateningly while holding up a fist.

Everyone else just laughed.

* * *

YAY!! The end. I was working on that for a while and it was actually long, sweet. If anyone requests I will add in what happened with Sango and Miroku ; ) hehe. The story didn't come out as I had originally planned but w/e maybe I'll edit it over one day. But anyways plz click the little button at the bottom I will love you forever!! And plz review my other story!!! 

Ja ne!!

Ashley!


End file.
